<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Programmed Grief by Elle_dubs (avril_o)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464575">Programmed Grief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs'>Elle_dubs (avril_o)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Violence, Impulse Reaction, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slightly Not Thor Friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "Programmed Grief" written by Aya_DieFair.</p><p>Author's Summary: Nebula didn't want to mourn Thanos' death, but some things are more deep rooted than expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nebula &amp; Thanos (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Programmed Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776139">Programmed Grief</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Diefair/pseuds/Aya_Diefair">Aya_Diefair</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a podfic of "Programmed Grief" written by Aya_DieFair.</p><p>Author's Summary: Nebula didn't want to mourn Thanos' death, but some things are more deep rooted than expected.</p><p>Fandom: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</p><p>Pairing: Nebula &amp; Thanos</p><p>Original Work by: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Diefair/pseuds/Aya_Diefair">Aya_DieFair on AO3</a></p><p>Podficced by: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs">Elle_dubs on AO3</a></p><p>
  

<iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This podfic was made for Voiceteam 2020 Simulpod Challenge, for Team Orange. Love you guys.</p><p>Thanks to Aya_Diefair for permission.</p><p>The music in the background is "Undying" by Blue Dot Sessions.</p><p>Check out my tumblr: omg-elle-dubs-things.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>